


Keen On Adventure

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flirting, Flufftober, M/M, Meet-Cute, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Can a roadtrip make a change in someone's life?Alec is about to find out.





	Keen On Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone <3
> 
> I have to admit, I struggled a lot with this one and changed the idea at least 5 times.
> 
> Have fun reading and let me know what you think! 
> 
> D.

When he decided to go on this trip few months ago, it seemed like a good idea. Well, Alec regrets now.

If it wasn’t for his siblings, whose perfect lives drive him nuts, he would never do this. It’s not because Alec isn’t happy for them. He can’t wait to be a best man at his sister’s wedding and he is really proud of his brother for moving in with the redhead. Even Max, the youngest of them, is living his best life and visiting Europe on his one-year student exchange. Alec may be only twenty-four and still studying but his younger siblings seem to enjoy their days more than Alec has ever had. It’s so annoying that he can’t find his own place, a simple thing that could prove his existence has a meaning. It may sound dramatic but this void he feels deep inside his soul doesn’t let him stop overthinking.

He just wants to know who he is but all he’s aware of now is that he doesn’t matter at all.

When the opportunity for a trip around States came up, he took the shot on a spur of a moment. One-month adventure including sleeping in bus beds and exploring cities he has never had a chance to see. Sounded fine when he signed in. Alec didn’t think it over though. A lonely journey, with no friends or any people he knows, in an overcrowded bus and, probably, shitty hotels on their way. How can he believe it was worth it when everything seems wrong?

_I’m in the bus._

He texts quickly, a message meant for his group chat. He promised to update them on his trip but all he wants now is to disappear and never talk about this mistake again.

He puts his bag in a bus luggage hold and sighs tiredly, climbing up the stairs of the bus. He enters it and looks around, taking his surroundings in. The bus driver sends him a small smile and motions for a long corridor that seems to be full of beds instead of normal seats. He was told that there are some on the lower level of the bus if someone is uncomfortable laying on beds. How could someone choose seats instead of beds, Alec will never know. He heads forward, his eyes glued to bunks which insides he can’t see because they are curtained. New York wasn’t the first stop on bus’ way and it looks like some people has already chosen their places. He didn’t want to sleep at the front anyway so he proceeds, trying to reach the last cabins. There are two bunk beds at the end, all of them empty and with opened curtains. Despite his hatred for highs, he climbs up, settling on the mattress. He will be safer here, far away from anyone’s reach. To his surprise, the bed is actually big enough and Alec doesn’t have to bend his legs to fit in. He tosses his backpack at his feet and lays on the sheets. He lets out a small sigh, relaxing into a pillow. Maybe it’s really something he needs to do, make a break, rest a little. He catches a curtain in his fingers and pulls it to separate himself from the corridor.

He deserves a five-minute nap.

He wakes up a while later, feeling a little hot because of the closed curtain. The cabins may be air-conditioned but the lack of fresh air is really something that bothers Alec. He draws them back and is hit by a blinding light from the corridor. He blinks the tears from his eyes and looks around, noticing that almost all bunk beds are empty, except the one opposite him. Apparently, someone had the same idea to separate themselves.

He can’t help but wish the bus won’t be overcrowded after all and he gets to spent this trip actually enjoying the rest.

“No, it’s really okay”, someone behind a curtain says. The voice is melodic and clearly belongs to a man, as Alec assumes. It’s deep and a little hoarse but somehow hypnotizing. It’s definitely a voice he could listen to, maybe one that could be used for ebooks and stuff like that. “I understand, it was my idea anyway”, he sighs tiredly and Alec can imagine how his face welcomes a small frown. “We both know I need a break and whether you join me or not, I am content with continuing this trip”, he tells someone cheerfully, probably with a smile on his face. “Yes, my dear, I’m not angry at you, I will live”, he jokes, a small laugh escaping into the corridor. “I love you too, Cat. Tell Ragnor and Raphael I love them even when they abandon me”, he groans dramatically and Alec almost giggles at his playful tone. “I can imagine myself doing that”, he adds, snorting slightly. “Have a good night, Cat”, he whispers and cuts the call.

_Good night?_ How long has he been asleep?

He takes his phone out from his backpack and looks at the time. _7:34 pm._ Eight hours. Well, it really seems he needed sleep. He replies to the texts he got in the group chat, smiling at Maia’s encouraging messages telling him to _finally_ get a guy when he has a chance.

“Hey”, a familiar voice says again and Alec tilts his head to look at its owner. He didn’t even notice the man opened the curtains. The stranger in a bunk bed opposite him wears a bright wide smile paired with his Asian features and beautiful brown eyes that seem to shine in a dimmed light of the bus. He is incredibly handsome, Alec has to admit. “Girlfriend?”, he points at Alec’s phone where Maia’s message is still staring at him and Alec shakes his head rapidly, pulling a frown on the stranger’s face.

“No”, Alec answers honestly, his hazel eyes finding brown ones. “Girlfriends are not really my thing”, he adds with a small smile, shrugging his left shoulder because his right one is glued to the mattress. The man lifts his eyebrows at him, a silent question present in his irises and Alec doesn’t even have to reply because a blush covers his face when he notices his significant look.

“I’m Magnus”, he says instead of commenting Alec’s unintended coming-out. “I switch both ways if that makes you more comfortable”, he tells him knowingly and the corners of Alec’s lips raise slightly.

“Alec”, he blurts out suddenly and Magnus beams at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander”, he admits and Alec nods slightly.

“I’m happy to meet you too”, he answers, surprised at his own words. “Did your friends really abandon you?”, he asks, immediately realizing the simplicity of his question. “Sorry, I’ve overheard a little”, he adds, feeling guilty. Magnus only laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“It’s okay”, he replies and Alec feels something heavy falling down from his chest. “That’s actually true. I was supposed to have a small trip with my friends but they all had to drop out because of some important stuff. I was really excited for it so I decided to go alone”, he explains.

“To be honest, I just wanted to get out of the house after the whole year of studying. It was spontaneous and I really don’t know what I was thinking, deciding to go alone”, Alec confesses, biting his lip anxiously.

“Generally speaking, I don’t think you’re alone anymore”, he winks at him and Alec blushes again. _Can someone stop this? _“It’s always good to have someone to talk to”, Magnus tells him. “Unless you actually don’t feel comfortable and I should just shut up”, he adds after a moment, a small frown appearing on his forehead. “I tend to be a little… too much sometimes”, he admits with a shrug. “So if I’m being too blunt, just tell me to stop”

“You actually have a really calming voice”, Alec blurts out, swallowing loudly when he registers his words. Magnus’ laugh is quiet but melodic in a small space between them.

“Thank you, darling”, he says and Alec sends him the best grin he can muster.

“Dear passengers, it is 7:50 pm. We are having a stop, incident to bus policy. Go grab dinner, buy some snacks because the next one will be in about twelve hours. I’ll see you in three hours”, the driver announces.

“Well, Alexander, are you hungry?”, Magnus asks him and Alec beams at him.

“Starving”, he answers and a wide smile spreads on Magnus’ face. “How did you know my full name tho?”, he squints his eyes at him. Magnus just shrugs, jumping from his bed gracefully. He grabs his things and looks at Alec expectantly. “Are you ready to go?”, he questions and Alec nods, eagerly joining him on the floor. “You’re even prettier when I look at you like that”, Magnus sighs quietly and Alec lowers his head to hide an upcoming blush. “You know if I actually turn out to be a nice companion with a _calming voice_”, he mocks him. “Maybe you will consider choosing me as your roommate at those hotels on our way. It would be a shame to end up in a room with a stranger”, he adds.

“Well, technically, you are a stranger”, he bites back and Magnus snorts loudly, turning around to head for the exit.

“I will pretend I didn’t hear that”, he shouts at him and Alec giggles, following his steps. It’s actually impossible to be sad around this man and he is surprised how cheerful he feels out of nowhere. He likes that. What did he say about separating himself from other people?

Right. Maybe not this time.


End file.
